Fulmetal AlchemistPokemon crossover!
by AnnaMay-Nutt
Summary: Ed and Al meet Ash and his friend in this funny story


Edward and Alphonse Elric were walking through a grassland. Edward's stomach was grumbling, and he groaned, "Man, I'm starving! And I'm getting tired of transmuting bread, it's bland and I'm hungry two minutes afterward!"

"Ni-san, that's the fifth time you've said that in three minutes!" Alphonse pointed out.

"Eh, I hope we come across civilization soon, or I'm going to die of hunger! DAMN IT!" Ed sighed falling flat on his face.

"Ni-san, I see something!" Al cried pointing towards some smoke.

"Eh! Looks like a fire, come on!"

Ed and Al ran towards the smoke, and soon they came across four kids and wierd yet cute creatures. There was a big pot smoking with good smelling scents coming from it. Man, that sounded lame!

"Um, hello, is something wrong?" asked the girl, she had brown hair.

"Eh, no! We saw the smoke and we thought it was a fire!" Alphonse explained. Edward's stomach growled and he sweat dropped.

"Sounds like you're hungry! Would you like to join us for lunch?" the tall boy with spikey hair and dark skin asked.

"Wow, you mean it! Thank you, I'm starving!" Ed cried gratefully.

After lunch, the boy said, "My name's Brock!"

"I'm Ash!" said the boy with the spikey black hair.

"I'm Max!" said the short kid with glasses and blue hair.

"I'm May!" said the girl.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Edward Elric! Also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"I'm Alphonse Elric, Edward's younger brother!"

"Younger brother? Shouldn't it be the other way around, Edward's so short!" Max inquired.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Edward screamed getting his usual black-eyes face.

Alphonse held him back and said, "Sorry about my oni-chan, don't talk to him about height unless you want him to get angry!"

"But he is so short!" Max repeated.

"Look, pal, KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF! OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP, YOU'RE SO SMALL, YOU CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT THE FRICKIN' HUBBLE TELESCOPE!" Edward yelled to Max, who is pretty short.

"OH YEAH! WELL YOU'RE SO SMALL YOU COULD FIT IN THE DAMN CREVACES OF A BOOT!" Max yelled back.

"OH REALLY! DAMN MIDGET!"

"DWARF!"

"SHRIMP!"

"LITTLE FELLA!"

"CHIBI!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone stared at him as he cleared his throat. "This is no way to be acting!"

"Ash is right!" Al told his brother.

"What brings you here?" May asked to change the subject.

Ed and Al looked from side to side and whispered, "The Philosopher's Stone."

The four looked from side to side and asked in a low voice, "The Philosopher's Stone?"

"Don't be wise guys!" Ed giggled, then he continued, "Yes, an ancient stone that is said to ignore Alchemy's laws of Equavelent Exchange."

"Eh? I think I read about that in a book," Max pondered, "Mankind cannot gain something without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. Alchemy's first law of Equavelent exchange."

"Yeah, that's right," Al said.

"So, why do you want this stone thingy?" Brock asked.

"We, we did something wrong. We tried to bring our Mother back to life, which is forbidden. So I lost an arm and a leg, and he lost his whole body, his soul is trapped in that suit of armor," Ed sighed looking at the ground.

"So, you had your limbs replaced with Automail, eh?" Max observed.

"Yeah, you could tell just by looking?" Ed asked.

"Well, at least I'm a genius, you're smart, but you're short and I'm a genius!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE SHORTIE!" Edward screamed, Al held him back, again.

"Eh, gomen for my brother's attitude!" he sighed.

Suddenly, a metal arm came out of nowhere and grabbed one of the creatures known as Pokemon!

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried.

"Mwahaha! Prepare for trouble!" a girl laughed in a balloon in the sky.

"Mwahaha! Make it Double!" a boy laughed next to her.

"To protect the world from devistation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"So surrender now or prepare to fight!"

A cat like Pokemon popped and said, "Meowth, that's right!"

"TEAM ROCKET!" the Pokemon trainers cried.

"Haha! Thanks for the Pikachu!" Jessie laughed.

"Grr, Swellow, go save Pikachu!" Ash cried.

A big blue bird flew at the balloon, but an electric shock zapped it and it fainted!

"Swellow!" cried Ash.

"Haha! Time to fly! Thanks for the Pikachu, bye-bye!" Team Rocket laughed.

"Pikachu, noooo!" Ash cried, tears formed in his eyes.

Edward saw Ash cry, and he knew he had to do something to help. He ran in the direction the balloon was heading.

"Aww look! The little ant wants to play with us!" Jessie laughed.

Edward managed to hold in his temper, he knew now was not the time.

He clapped his hands, pressed them against the ground, and he created a spear. He threw the spear, but the electric shock stopped it!

"Damnit!" Ed groaned. Then he clapped his hands and sent out a huge blast, the electric shock couldn't take it all, and he made the balloon expload! 

"Noo, how'd that little shrimp beat us?" James cried.

"I dunno, but there's one thing I do know!" Jessie cried back.

"Yep," sighed Meowth.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the three yelled as they disappeard.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as he caught his best friend, "I'm so happy you're okay!" Tears dripped down his face.

Edward smiled, he knew he had done a good thing, a kind thing, and that made him feel great.

"Now there's only one thing left to do!" Ed said.

"What's that?" asked everyone.

"I need to tell Team Rocket, NOT TO CALL ME A SHRIMP!" Edward screamed. And even though they were miles away, they heard him.

"Okay, I don't think we should call him a shrimp!" they moaned.

Later, "Thank you for everything!" Ash cried waving to Ed and Al as they walked away.

"Thanks, we'll see you again someday!" Ed called back waving.

"Good luck finding the stone!" May cried.

"Thank you!" Al cried waving.

"See ya!" Brock called.

"You're cool Ed,even if you're short!" Max cried.

"WHO DID YOU SAY IS SO SMALL THAT YOU WANT TO STEP ON THEM?" Ed screamed.

"NI-SAN!" Al groaned.

And the two teams went their seperate ways, knowing they'd meet again someday. Man, I sound like the narrator! I may write another one where they meet, but don't hold your breath, I have others I want to finish and new ones to start that don't have Pokemon in them. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
